


for not without grace

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben is a cop, Earn Your Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Shooting, ben GETS SHOT, ben gets hurt but it's not bad, big tw, but as i said it's not bad!, emt/cop au, fran... your anons get me everytime !, guys this angst is real in this..., rey drools on ben, rey is an emt, the HEA is strong in this one, they're donut and coffee pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben and Rey are just barely friends. She knows he's weak for Boston Creme donuts and black coffee, he's a cop, and she's an EMT, it's only natural that they begin a friendship. They see each other when they can. Until Rey gets the call,Officer Solo Down.HEA GUARANTEED!Updates on TuesdaysON HIATUS
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	for not without grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/gifts).



> Yeah this is based off this post! [from galacticidiots tumblr](https://galacticidiots.tumblr.com/post/615968527294316544/au-where-ben-is-a-police-officer-and-rey-is-an) Enjoy <3 There's more to come, I think this is going to be about 3 chapters!

They pass each other in the halls of the hospital. They wave, they shoot the shit. It’s an ideal friendship because it’s easy. She gets them Boston Creme donuts for lunch one day, at the hospital’s donut and coffee shop, and he plies her with a smile that would make lesser women swoon. 

She is not a lesser woman, she is Rey Johnson, and she saves lives. She’s an official paramedic and she gets the hard calls, but hearing Ben’s laugh and seeing his all American boy smile, it makes the hard days worth it. 

He’s just finished his donut and he puts his hand on her knee, “You’re too good to me, Rey.” 

“Please, Ben, I got you a donut,” she scoffs. 

But that’s how it begins. Every time they see each other at the hospital she gets them each a donut, and he buys coffee. They wander around and talk about work, about the state of the world. She has no idea she’s falling in love with this hulking man until she’s in line getting their donuts, she’d just seen him, not fifteen minutes ago, when the hospital is locked down due to an active shooter on the same street as the entrance to the emergency room. They’re trying to rob the bank across from the hospital.

She knows she’ll be needed, but it’s best to stay away from windows and doors right now. When her radio comes to life saying Officer Solo is down, she doesn’t care about the consequences, she can hear the shooter now, however distant.

Finally, she hears the crack of a pistol returning fire and the shooters go down like dominoes. 

She’s running to him with other medical staff and luckily only the shooters were down, besides Ben. He’d been so brave, so courageous and she’s trying to not cry. 

She wrenches off his jacket and looks at the purpling marks on his chest. She faintly remembers Ben talking about getting a new vest, and she says a silent prayer to whatever deity is listening, thank you, thank you for saving him. He waves her off and tells her to help the shooters. Which she scoffs at. 

Ben collapses, after a long beat and they get their hero across the street and into the hospital, he’s just in pain, he has a few broken ribs but he’ll live. Rey knows this will be a mental scar she wears with honor for the rest of her life. 

She works into the night (no rest for the wicked) and when she goes to see Ben in his hospital bed, he looks like a lost puppy that’s been found. He perks up immediately from the paperwork he was doing and waves her over. He doesn’t know how much it means to her that he’s still here. 

She sits in one of the uncomfortable little chairs they have for visitors. They’re meant to deter people from staying long, but she’ll stay all night if she has to. 

Ben is never one to stay down for long, he seems to bounce back literally overnight and when he says he wants to go home the next morning, the doctor agrees. Rey has now been awake for nearly thirty-six hours and she’s starting to feel the effects of it. 

“Let me drive you home,” Ben offers, “or at least let me get a taxi for us.” 

“O-okay.” She says around a yawn. 

They’re barely friends, she’s only been talking to him in earnest for a month or six weeks. And it’s been catch as catch can, at that. 

He loops an arm around her petite shoulders. “You’re the hero you know? Not me.” 

Ben being self-deprecating strikes something inside of her, she pulls away and sighs frustratedly. “Don’t joke about that,” Rey says stiffly. 

“Rey, my dear, I would never joke about you being a hero.” 

She feels her ire rise, and it’s probably a combination of her empty stomach and lack of sleep, “Ben you’ve always been the hero out of the two of us. Don’t play around.” 

Ben softens at this and as their cab stops, he holds open the door and she climbs in. 

She doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep in his arms until the car stops and Ben nudges her softly, “Sleeping beauty, time to go home.” 

She groans and realizes she’s drooled on his shirt. “Ben?”

“Oh boy, you were out cold,” Ben says softly to her and there’s the sound of him unbuckling and helping her inside. 

She sighs as she collapses into the bed, her duvet is stuffed with down feathers and she falls into a fitful sleep, without ever even getting a word of thanks to Ben. 

*~*~*

She gets three days off work, because of “exceptional circumstances” and when she realizes Ben hasn’t texted her once or sent her cute, funny jokes via email, she realizes this whole thing would be a lot easier for her if he were at her side. 

When she bangs on Ben’s door, she realizes what she’s here for… to ask Ben Solo on a date. 

He opens the door with his shirt off and a pair of loose running shorts on. It’s Saturday morning… what if there’s someone there? 

“I — uh — I came over because I wanted to ask you to get coffee with me…. not at the hospital.” 

She’s fumbling her words, but it doesn’t matter because he asks, “Have you eaten? I saw the inside of that refrigerator.” 

She blushes, but he waves her in. 

They spend the morning drinking their way through a pot of good coffee, talking about everything and everything. He kisses her softly when she leaves, and she feels that spark that other women talk about. She’d never felt that with anyone else.

And she doesn’t think she’ll ever feel it again if it’s not with him. 


End file.
